


Aurora Borealis

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: A short fic that gave me hell, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Virgil and Roman watch the northern lights together but Roman gets distracted by a view he deems to be much better.





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this one caused me a lot of tears of frustration. I had writer’s block when starting this one then the entire piece just wouldn’t flow. I’m still a bit unhappy with this but oh well. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

The northern lights blazed and danced across the sky, casting faint lights in an assembly of colors across cheeks stinging from the cold and into wonder-filled eyes. Virgil sat curled up on the balcony, bundled up in thick layers and watching the natural wonder with a content smile. 

The secluded villa provided the perfect spot to watch the lights, far enough away from the nearest city to not be drowned out by its lights and set on the edge of a lake that provided the perfect backdrop. The worries and anxious feelings were still lurking under the surface but, for once in his life, Virgil felt content.

Roman watched from the doorway, smiling. This last-minute trip had turned out better than he could ever have imagined. Having no idea what to do for their anniversary, Roman had done the most romantic gesture he could think of – a surprise trip. The villa had been a stroke of luck – a last minute cancellation – that he’d been able to book just a week before they flew out. It had been perfect for both a romantic getaway and to keep Verge’s worry at bay, the less people around them the better.

How Roman had made this trip so perfect Virgil would never know. A slightly worrying order to pack a bag and meet Roman downstairs had turned into watching the northern lights a few days later. This would be one of the times Virgil wouldn’t regret.

“Enjoying the lights?” A soft voice next to his ear pulled Virgil out of his thoughts. 

“Would it make you happy if I was, Princey?” 

“Of course, it would!” Roman exclaimed, handing Virgil a hot drink that he took gratefully. The boy held the hot chocolate, letting the heat seep through his skin and warm his numb hands before taking a sip.

“Then let’s make it an understood thing that yes, I am,” Virgil admitted, shooting his boyfriend a half-smile.

“Alas! I guess will have to settle for that.” Virgil shook his head and smirked at his boyfriend’s dramatics.

Roman took a seat next to Virgil and smiled as he felt fingers intertwine with his own. He watched Virgil for a few moments, studying how the others’ cheeks turned a faint shade of red from the cold that was easily visible through the foundation, and how his eyes shone with wonder and amazement when watching the lights in the sky. 

Greens faded in purples, and purples faded into blues as the lights constantly swayed and stretched before their eyes, transforming from one creation to the next as the illuminations to reflected off the calm surface of the lake. 

Virgil looked away from the light as he felt the others’ gaze on him. 

“Hey Sir-sing-a-lot, you’re missing it.” 

“I know. But I have a better view right next to me,” he smirked.

Virgil whipped back round to face the lights, trying to hide the blush that was worsening the redness in his cheeks.

“You dork,” he teased, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“I may be a dork, but I’m your dork.”

“I guess you are. Now shut up.”

And for once, Roman did as he was told.


End file.
